The Orphan Filly
by WolfBrony
Summary: the story follows a 8-yr old pegasus filly by the name of rosepaw she lost her parents to a weather accident and she was forced into the orphanage where her life has been treated badly but she soon gets sent an amazing adventure with the help of her friends (story follows whats on my deviantart wolf-from-the-south2)
1. Chapter 1

Before our story begins lets get to know our main character rosepaw, she is a blue pegasus (refer to the picture in my gallery) about to turn eight years old and she was born from two Pegasus parents who go by the names Nightwolf and Amber Rose but one day a tragic accident involving a tornado approaching equestria caused rosepaw to loose her parents causing her to become an orphan, so onto the story.

Rosepaw quickly jolts up out of bed falling onto her face as she hears a mare shouting "Rosepaw! come on dear breakfast is ready come on down before it gets stale" rosepaw while still laying on the floor flat on her face and her legs sprawled out says "ugh... i shouldnt have stayed up so late last night" she then slowly starts to rise to her hooves and flaps her wings to help her rise the rest of the way, then she shouts "coming madam floral!" and she quickly as fast as she can flies downstairs towards the dining hall of the orphanage.

Once she arrives she sees madam floral helping the rest of the colts and fillies into their seats, rosepaw goes over to hers and climbs into it and sees a plate of barely still warm pancakes sitting in front of her but before she can even get a bite of them a tan earth pony colt sitting to the right of her snatches her pancakes right out of her hoof she shouts "hey give that back!" the colt replies "or what you'll cry again last time or will you shout for your parents...oh wait they're dead!" and the colt starts laughing at rosepaw making tears start to wale up in her eyes.

Madam floral comes up behind the colt and hits across the back of the head and says loudly "Enough! Sand dune that is no way to treat Rosepaw and you know it now i want you to go to your room right this instant! without breakfast" sand dune starts to argue back to madam floral but she sends him away with with a wave of her hoof, she then turns her attention back to a crying rosepaw who has her head in her hooves.

Floral puts her hoof on rosepaws shoulder and slowly says "shhhhhh...shhhh its alright hes gone now" rosepaw just looks up at her still with tears coming from her eyes not looking they are going to stop anytime soon she then puts her head to florals chest and continues to cry letting all her pain out with every tear.

An hour later Rosepaw has stopped crying and makes her way towards cheerlies school hoping that her friends there can cheer her up but as she walks memories of her parents fill her mind she tries to fight them back as she walks into the classroom and takes her seat, she waits patiently for the class to begin and sits there listening to the lesson just like every other little filly and colt.

Once the class is over she approaches her friends midnight (a black and white unicorn mare) and sunburst (an orange ish colored earth pony mare) midnight shouts in glee "RosePaw!" and quickly dashes over to her wrapping her hooves around her in a hug while sunburst just watches in amazement at midnight's strength of how she about squeezes rosepaw to death rosepaw says "its good to see you to midnight now please let me go your squeezing the air right out of me!" midnight releases her grip and rubs the back of her mane with her hoof saying "he he sorry i guess i dont know my own strength sometimes but hey you want to join me and sunburst at sugarcube corner, Of course you do! silly me come on!" before rosepaw can get a word out midnight grabs her by the hoof and drags her off to sugarcube corner with sunburst in pursuit.

**And that everyone is where i end this chapter for tonight or morning anyways i have had this story on my mind for awhile so i thought i could make it come to life i hope you all enjoyed Leave a comment please**


	2. chp2 Sugarcube corner

Once the small group has reached sugarcube, midnight stops drinking her milkshake and says "so rose hows life at the orphanage?" rosepaw looks down at her hooves and fidgets a little and replies "oh you know...uh... same old same old i guess" she says with a wave of her hoof midnight raises an eyebrow and says "okay... but hey sunburst why are you being all silent right now your usually the chatty one suddenly rosepaw shows up and your..." midnight's eyes widen as she realizes what could possibly be going on.

"Oh sweet celestia! thats rich you like like rosepaw, Bwahahahaha" midnight continues to laugh till she falls out of her chair while rosepaw with her blue fur turning the color purple and sunburst turning more red then orange, she then shouts stuttering "Th..Thats not true! I...uh...I mean i like her... but only as a friend!" her face turning even more red which is not helping her case midnight raises an eyebrow once again and says with a grin that seems to stretch a mile "sure sunny keep telling yourself that" sunburst returns her smile with a death glare.

midnight then turns her attention to a purple almost violet colored rosepaw and says "oh look sunburst i think we have embarrassed our little flyer" rosepaw continues to look down at her hooves and makes an eep sound when sunburst touches her on the shoulder, she lifts her head and looks at sunburst who says "hey rose are you okay we didnt mean embarrass you like that" rosepaw who still looks purple but is slowly returning to her blue colorization says "its okay i just wasnt expecting it but i think its time for me to return to the orphanage night you two" and she puts her arms around them in a huge hug which causes them to all start giggling and sunburst to blush she then flies out of sugarcube corner towards the orphanage.

Once she arrives she is greeted by madam floral who doesnt have a nice greeting by saying "And where have you been miss rosepaw, you're past curfew" rosepaw flattens ears and says "sorry madam floral but i..." she doesn't get to finish as mad floral starts to go "yea yea whatever i have hard many times before rosepaw now to report to your room big day tomorrow the princesses want to see you" that sparks rosepaws curiosity but she does as madam floral has instructed and heads to bed with the thought of what the princesses want with her.


End file.
